Discussioni utente:Minerva Titani
Widget Allora, per il +1 ho creato questa pagina inserendo il codice che google fornisce qui (sembra che momentaneamente sia sospeso però). Poi puoi inserire il pulsante nella pagina principale tramite il comando Google-button. Per il contatore di accessi è un po' più complicato... innanzi tutto devi registrarti ad un sito che fornisce statistiche, poi devi piazzare il contatore in tutte le pagine. Per fare ciò, ho fatto lo stesso giochetto del +1 nella pagina principale (creando questa pagina ed usando il codice Counter-home nella pagina principale), mentre ho inserito un contatore nella sidebar in modo che sia visibile in tutte le pagine. Per questo devi usare questo javascript, inserendo nei campi il codice del tuo contatore (ricordati che deve stare tutto sulla stessa riga e di sostituire le doppie virgolette <"> con la singola <'>). Però ho avuto dei problemi con il codice perchè il contatore originale (quello della home) usa tag "script" che se messi sulla stessa riga causano un bug, ho risolto usando una versione "solo HTML" del contatore (però "più limitata" secondo le istruzioni). Il codice originale lo trovi su RuneScape Wiki, usano una versione più semplice di sitemeter. Per vedere solo le statistiche delle wiki, senza usare counter, puoi andare su Quantcast, per esempio queste sono quelle della mia wiki (digida il l'idirizzo, tipo it.nomewiki.wikia.com). Il codice verbatim puoi usarlo per "bypassare" il linguaggio MediaWiki e usare codice html generali, digitando un nome caricherà la pagina MediaWiki con lo stesso nome, leggi questa pagina e questa. ---- Complicatuccio! Hehehe, mi sa che per ora uso solo Quantcast...grazie per le info comunque![[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 17:18, set 9, 2011 (UTC) Lo so! Amo pasticciare con i codici io! Se ti interessano vedere solo le statisctiche quantcast va benissimo... io ho messo il contatore perchè mi piace mostrarle agli utenti (e le statistiche sono più dettagliate). Poi il giochetto del verbatim lo puoi usare per altri codici se vuoi! Richiesta Scusa ma credo di non aver capito bene... vuoi che ricarica qui la stessa immagine del tuo nuovo profilo che hai caricato tu? Se vuoi lo faccio ma non capisco lo scopo... o forse volevi che caricassi uno screenshot del mio nuovo profilo? Posso farlo dal mio profilo di One Piece wiki. : No, hai capito bene. Mi serve uno screenshot del mio profilo dal link che ti ho dato. Se ci fai caso, tu lo visualizzi in maniera diversa da me! Grazie. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 14:49, set 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah è vero... forse riguarda la funzione che uno non può vedere le informazioni di un utente da una wiki che non frequenta? Cmq fatto File:Nuovo_profilo 1.jpg. : No, dipende dal fatto che un profilo "vuoto" (senza informazioni, come quello che hai caricato tu) viene visto in modo diverso dal suo proprietario rispetto agli altri utenti. Post in arrivo al riguardo. Grazie. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 15:12, set 12, 2011 (UTC) Pokémon Wiki Ciao! Mi dispiace per la fine di rispondere. Ora la mia richiesta: vorrei cogliere questa Wiki http://it.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9Wiki sei Pokémon Wiki. I miei contributi sono molteplici, uno di loro è favicom del wiki, ho creato oltre 10 articoli, template, Ho modificato il logo del wiki per renderlo più attuale. e modificato la home page. Grazie --PKMN Trainer Daniel 17:39, set 12, 2011 (UTC)PKMN Trainer Daniel Adozioni Guarda che io ho contattato quell'utente solo per suggerigli di usare il footer dei manga e di creare la pagina della wiki qui... non gli ho detto nulla per la richiesta di adozione! : Mi riferivo in particolar modo all'altro utente, un certo Jorge, sul quale hai scritto nella pagina delle adozioni che era l'utente del messaggio sovrastante. Vorrei che tu non scrivessi nulla in quella pagina né in quella degli spotlight (se e quando sarà attivata) perché si tratta di questioni "amministrative" che solo io posso gestire. Grazie. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:03, set 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah ok pensavo fosse una pagina tipo i forum. Marvel Database Ciao, tu sai perchè i link in Marvel Database non funzionano? Forse dovresti modificare il campo ! class="hellklick" bgcolor="#D3D3D3" colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:140%;" | } in ! class="hellklick" bgcolor="#D3D3D3" colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:140%;" | } in (non vedo il senso di inserire l'URL se poi si usa un link interno). Inoltre non sarebbe più corretto il nome "Wiki" per il template? Wikia è la compagnia, quelle sono wiki. ---- Non ci sto capendo nulla! Sono due persone che scrivono qui? Leviathan chiariscimi 'sta cosa. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:06, set 14, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, ora ho capito. Il link di quella wiki è diverso dagli altri in quanto non è presente nel suo url (nel dominio) la parola "wikia". Vedo cosa posso fare (prima controllo la questione dell'url diverso. Per il nome del template, non mi sembra il caso di essere così pignoli: lasciamo "Wikia" e basta. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:10, set 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ah! Ho notato che esiste un redirect da "marveldatabase.wikia.com" a "marvel.wikia.com" che conduce alla versione inglese della wiki. Ora risolvo anche questo.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:17, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah è vero! Probabilmente era una wiki esterna che è "migrata" in Wikia, per il nome del template fai come vuoi, non è un problema rinominarlo cmq. Per il parametro invece vedi te se è il caso di modificarlo, penso che quella wiki rimarrà sempre un'eccezione però. Vorrei Diventare Amministratrice della Pagina Glee Wiki! Sono in chat. Editor Ciao!!! Si, con Explorer ho ancora problemi. Anzi, la situazione è peggiorata, visto che ora nemmeno mi carica la pagina. Se con Explorer il redesign presenta simili bug di compatibilità, ti consiglio di aprire un Forum dove esponi il problema con relativa soluzione, poichè potrebbe essere una questione comune. Se puo' aiutarti, Sarah Manley (Staff di Wikia) mi ha detto che la soluzione migliore è usare Firefox (poichè non solo Explorer da problemi, ma anche altri browser, sebben non mi abbia specificato quali). Ovviamente scegli te come meglio gestire la situazione, ma ti consiglio davvero di aprire un Forum, magari anche con link per download..... 19:13, set 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aspetta ancora un po', perché in realtà non c'è ancora stato il rilascio del codice...speriamo bene, altrimenti mi sa che farò un post al riguardo o qualcosa di simile! Tienimi aggiornata! Grazie [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:19, set 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Va bene. 19:55, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Adozione Glee Wiki La pagina discussioni era diversa dalle altre pagine che ho modificato per questo non capivo. alla fine però ci sono riuscita, ho capito meglio come si usa.Ho modificato molte pagine nella wiki italiana e inglese, per favore ripensaci. ---- Ti ho già detto che ti devi firmare quando scrivi un messaggio! E' davvero fastidioso trovarsi dei messaggi anonimi. E oltrettutto quando scrivi nella pagina di un utente o in qualsiasi altra pagina di commenti, devi creare una nuova sezione (ora l'ho fatto io per questi messaggi). Comunque quella che hai modificato non era una pagina discussioni. : Mi spiace, ma credo che tu sia ancora molto inesperta in fatto di editing, perciò prima fai altra esperienza e diventa più capace e poi inoltra una nuova richiesta. Devi inoltre soddisfare tutti i requisiti elencati nella pagina delle adozioni.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:24, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Template Guarda che il template mostrava già di defaul l'immagine, forse a te non appariva perchè scrivevi cmq "immagine=" e lo lasciavi vuoto (dovevi cancellarlo). In ogni caso l'ho modificato in modo che anche in quel caso ti mostra l'immagine di default. Per le categorie me ne sono accorto, solo che lì non so come era inteso che venissero organizzati per cui non ho voluto metterci le mani. Qunado hai tempo di metterci le mani, dimmi come vuoi fare, inoltre ci sarebbe sempre da cancellare (quasi?)tutte le pagine che ho taggato e controllare le categorie richieste perchè certe volti aggiungi categorie (tipo per i blog) che non esistono. A questo proposito ti consiglierei di aggiungere /* Categorie richieste */ .newcategory { color: red !important; } a questa pagina (CSS globale) o a questa pagina per applicarle solo a questa wiki. Io lo trovo molto utile. Beh in ogni caso non ho fretta di fare nulla, (ah ho aggiunto i requisiti agli avvisi per l'adozione, così magari uno ci pensa due volte prima di richeidere un'adozione senza aver fatto nulla sulla wiki) ---- Il template era perfetto come lo avevo modificato io e deve rimanere così, con tutti i link necessari perché l'utente sappia dove trovare la community, l'aiuto e cose simili. Non modificarlo più grazie.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:24, set 14, 2011 (UTC) p.s. mi serve solo sapere perché non si aggiorna il testo facendo il refresh, grazie. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:26, set 14, 2011 (UTC) :Non ho mica capito perchè non andava bene come l'ho messo io visto che specificava anche i requisiti per l'adozione visto che tutti si dimenticano di leggerli e da come mi hai risposto sembra che abbia tolto i link il che non è vero (anzi ho aggiunto nuove informazioni), cmq sei tu a decidere. Se ti riferisci al fatto perchè non si aggiorna, è perchè ci impiega un po' di tempo (anche un giorno) perchè si trova su un'altra wiki, avevo messo anche una nota nella documentazione. Magari rimango in chat per un po'. Localizzatore Ciao, qualche mese fa ricordo di aver visto di sfuggita una Wiki, un cui utente possedeva nel profilo una specie di localizzatore che contava gli utenti online..... sai come potrei inserirlo nel mio sito? Se si ti ringrazio in anticipo. 21:33, set 14, 2011 (UTC) : Credo sia uno strumento per la rilevazione di statistiche, tipo ShinyStat o simili. Ma non saprei esattamente come farlo funzionare su Wikia. Senti Leviathan89 che nella sua One Piece Wiki ha messo diversi strumenti simili. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 21:45, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Marvel Database: Adozione/Candidatura Ciao Minerva, come mi hai suggerito ho contattato i due Admin del Marvel Database e per quanto riguarda "The_Ucci" non ci sono assolutamente problemi alla mia candidatura come Admin del Marvel Database, anzi, siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda e stiamo già organizzando la "lista della spesa" delle cose dafare per far decollare questo wiki al meglio. Il lavoro da fare è molto. Spero sia sufficiente e comunque grazie di tutto. Ciao. Uatu l'osservatore 12:45, set 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mi ha già contattato lui e gli ho detto che può tranquillamente darti tutti i diritti che vuole in quella wiki. Però visto che lui è ancora attivo, tu non puoi adottare la wiki (adottare significa che il proprietario attuale perde i suoi "poteri" di proprietario in favore di un altro utente). Però i diritti di amministratore e/o burocrate sono sufficienti a gestire una wiki come se ne fossi il proprietario. Buon lavoro e a presto! [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 12:27, set 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ciao Minerva, grazie di tutto e buon lavoro anche a te. Uatu l'osservatore 21:13, set 17, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Ciao, vorrei aggiungere alla mia wiki un background in alto nella barra. MI hanno detto di andare su MediaWiki:Wiki.css e mettere un codice, ma non funziona. Ho provato a ripulire la cache, ma nulla. Ti prego di aiutarmi. Jeorge. Sono di nuovo io. Dunque, questa è l'immagine : (http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110830184217/rex/it/images/6/62/Rex4.jpg) Devo metttere il codice che mi hai dato (inserito sulla mia pg. utente) cambiando il link immagine? ma lo devo inserire su MediaWiki:Wiki.css? Jeorge 12:22, set 16, 2011 (UTC) Sì il codice va inserito nella pagina "MediaWiki:Wikia.css" (occhio a come lo scrivi: è Wikia.css non Wiki.css). Ovviamente devi prima caricare la tua immagine nella tua wiki. Ho paura che questa però sia troppo alta e corta per essere usata come banner. Le dimensioni giuste per un banner sono quelle del mio banner, ossia circa 1000x73 pixel (poi l'altezza la puoi sempre regolare dal codice). [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 12:32, set 16, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, volevo chiederti, posso caricare qui il logo della mia wiki invece che mettere semplicemente l'URL? Ti spiego perchè: semplicemente perchè se carico il file qui viene poi mostrato nei "link suggeriti" in basso, è una baggianata, ma non ho capito se dobbiamo mettere solo l'URL o se lo hai fatto per comodità, visto che molte pagine hanno il logo caricato qui. Inoltre se alcune pagine non hanno testo non vengono neanche mostrate nei link suggeriti, potrebbe essere un'idea caricare i loghi per migliorare la navigazione. In ogni caso mi interassa sapere se possso farlo per One Piece prima. :E se vuoi puoi provare questo CSS per copiare lo stile della wiki centrale inglese, se ti interessa cambiare lo stile della wiki. :Per il CSS farò un cambiamento ad hoc più avanti quando avrò l'autorizzazione dello staff. Per ora rimane così. :Per il logo, non cambio assolutamente il template perché preferisco di gran lunga gli url che mille loghi in questa wiki; se per te è una questione di così fondamentale importanza, carica il tuo. Ma deve essere un'eccezione: se vedo che qualche altro utente ti segue a ruota, elimino i loghi e faccio rimetter gli url a tutti. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:08, set 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok per il mio logo non c'è problema lo lascio così, non era una cosa importante, non capivo soltanto come era la nostra "politica" e a proposito di questo qual'è la "politica" riguardo alle immagini personali e altre immagini caricate per le pagine delle wiki? (al di fuori del logo) Giusto per saperlo, perchè non lo mica capito... per il CSS volevo solo riportarti gli aggiornamenti dalla wiki inglese, se vuoi puoi provarlo nel tuoi CSS personale. COPIA Ciao Minerva. Comincio già dal fatto che io ho segnalato questo fatto a Wikia tante volte, ma non mi hanno saputo aiutare. Le prime 5 volte dicevano che non hanno trovato niente di innoquo, la sesta non mi hanno ancora risposto... (già da 3 giorni!). Allora, Cento93 mi ha dato il benvenuto nel mondo del copyright che, la mia Wiki che pur essendo nuova e più dettagliata di un'altra, mi copia tutto. Diamine, non ne posso più. Le due Wiki (la Mia - La sua) sono sullo stesso argomento, cioè la serie tv Il Commissario Rex ''e ho chiesto loro di "fondersi" con me, e loro non hanno voluto così io ho continuato. Mi copiano trame, foto e link. Perfavore minerva, fa qualcosa! Ecco una prova: la mia Wiki - La sua Wiki (guarda le foto nei template) Un altra prova: la SUA wiki - la MIA wiki Tu penserai che queste cose sono stato io a prenderle da lui. NO! Sono stato io stesso ad aggiungere quella frase (dal nome potrete pensare sia una femmina, scoprirete più avanti il contrario) ti giuro l'ho aggiunta io. Il resto della trama l'ho presa da un sito, che per legge, ho messo il copyright in pagina principale. Ti prego di fare qualcosa, Jeorge. ---- Ne parlo con lo staff di Wikia e vedo se posso fare qualcosa. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 09:45, set 20, 2011 (UTC) Messaggi Ciao Minerva! Tu sai a cosa servono i messaggi '''MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page', MediaWiki:Welcome-message-log e MediaWiki:Welcome-user? Conosco welcome-message-user e welcome-message-anon, per nuovi utenti e per anonimi, ma quei tre non li comprendo. Grazie! -- 18:27, set 23, 2011 (UTC) : Leggi questo articolo al riguardo...spero possa tornarti utile. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 22:27, set 23, 2011 (UTC) PokéWiki (Spagnol) Saludos! Te esribo este mensage en español porque veo que si lo entiendes. Bueno perdón por responder tan tarde a tu mensage, yo no quiero ser burocrata de Pokémon Wiki yo solo quería ser adminstrador; yo soy italiano nací en Rimini pero hablo más español que italiano ya que a una temprana edad me mudé a México por eso a veces mi italiano no es muy comprencible (estoy tomando clases de italiano) pero mi compañero Daniel Pita López el si tiene un completo dominio del italiano y el se hace cargo de corregirme. --PKMN Trainer Daniel 04:34, set 29, 2011 (UTC)PKMN Trainer Daniel Copia2 Ciao Minerva. Sono lo stesso che sopra ti ha segnalato di un'altra wiki che ha copiato.Non solo non ha fatto ciò che dici (che, secondo me, la tua richiesta è un po' assurda perché non penso andranno a mettere Quest'info l'abbiamo presa da...) ma per di più continuano a copiare, e non solo continuano a scopiazzare, ma pure le idee ora? La sua, purtroppo, wiki. La mia Wiki. Purtroppo non so che fare. Help please, Jeorge. ciao :D vorrei sapere come si creano i template : ) Template ho scusi...mi sono dimanticato della firma....comunque le riscirvo vorrei sapere come si creano Template Worker 16:09, ott 6, 2011 (UTC) mi scusi minerva: ho gia segnalato piu' volte la wiki di Jeorge it.rex.wikia.com,ci copia tutto,ci ha gia minacciato che ci fa chiudere,perche vuole che la sua sia migliore della mia it.ilcommissariorex.wikia.com,minerva ti prego mi aiuti non trovo piu' altre speranza per calmarlo,ti prego mi aiuti Grazie.Manuel rubin 12:40, ott 9, 2011 (UTC) copia mi scusi minerva: ho gia segnalato piu' volte la wiki di Jeorge it.rex.wikia.com,ci copia tutto,ci ha gia minacciato che ci fa chiudere,perche vuole che la sua sia migliore della mia it.ilcommissariorex.wikia.com,minerva ti prego mi aiuti non trovo piu' altre speranza per calmarlo,ti prego mi aiuti Grazie.Manuel rubin 12:40, ott 9, 2011 (UTC) per le pagine le facciamo anche senza copiare,e tipo le foto di rex le ha prese da noi,dammi uns sola foto che nella mia wikice scritto rex wikia.Manuel rubin 15:14, ott 9, 2011 (UTC) Category exhibition Ciao Minerva! Volevo segnalarti due problemi... *La funzione category extibition ha dei problemi....talvolta di nella pagina di una categoria mi dice che nessuna pagina è in quella categoria, quando ce ne sono! *Ho parlato con manuel rubin riguardo la vecchia questione della sua wiki copiata praticamente dalla mia (su Cobra 11). Ora lui ha deciso di chiudere la sua, ma Dopp, che da quanto so si occupa di questo, da ieri pomeriggio non da segni di vita (io e lei in passato abbiamo avuto qualche diverbio). Se non si fa viva entro un paio di giorni ne puoi occupare tu? Ovviamente ti riscrivo nel caso....Grazie e ciao! Cento93 13:38, ott 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ovviamente lo staff di Wikia nel weekend non lavora! Io non ne so abbastanza sulla tua questione e comunque non credo di avere i poteri per chiudere una wiki...Aspetta di risentire lei (considera che in America iniziano a lavorare alle 9 del mattino che sono circa le nostre 15)... :Per la mostra della categoria, indago meglio e vedo se il problema è già stato segnalato. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 14:41, ott 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah..una volta mi avevano risposto di sabato! Ok...aspetto ancora un paio di giorni e ti aggiorno!--Cento93 14:45, ott 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Mi ha risposto! Grazie for the help!--Cento93 18:42, ott 11, 2011 (UTC) Wiki con link pubblicitari grazie ma non e miaManuel rubin 17:03, ott 9, 2011 (UTC) Mah, le modifiche le hai fatte anche tu...comunque ho cancellato il contenuto della home page su quella wiki [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:56, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Minerva, come si fa a mettere un utente wikia helper, staff ecc..? Grazie. Per favore puoi scrivere sulla mia pagina di discussione? Davide2000 11:37, ott 11, 2011 (UTC) Forum: Chiarimenti Ciao Minerva, sono un Admin del wikia [http://it.marveldatabase.com Marvel Database] e ho provato ad informarmi sui vari help wikia per la creazione di un forum e l'utente [http://it.marveldatabase.com/Utente:The_Ucci The Ucci] ha creato il forum [http://it.marveldatabase.com/Forum:Index Forum] ma visitando il corrispettivo [http://forums.marveldatabase.com/ Forum USA] del [http://marvel.wikia.com/Main_Page Marvel Database USA] si può notare l'enorme differenza. La mia domanda di aiuto è: come si può fare nel [http://it.marveldatabase.com Marvel Database Italiano] il forum con le medesime caratteristiche del [http://forums.marveldatabase.com/ Forum USA???] Osservando con più attenzione si nota anche che per il [http://forums.marveldatabase.com/ Forum USA] è stata utilizzata la piattaforma [http://www.phpbb.com PHPbb] e ovviamente la stessa piattaforma esiste anche nella versione italiana: [http://www.phpbbitalia.net.com PHPbb Italia.] Grazie per la risposta e l'aiuto. --Uatu, l'osservatore - Comunica con me 15:00, ott 19, 2011 (UTC) :Gli ho risposto in Forum:Creazione & Chiarimenti. Ricerca Assistenza Tecnica Scusami Minerva ma dove posso trovare la pagina dell'assistenza tecnica per reclutare dei nuovi utenti per la mia Wiki?--DarioAD, 0:12, ott 21, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, non esiste una pagina dedicata al reclutamento di utenti qui sulla Wiki della Community; l'unica cosa che puoi fare, se non ci hai già pensato, è creare una pagina dedicata alla tua wiki (usando il template apposito o tramite il box che trovi a destra della Home Page) e invitare gli utenti a partecipare al tuo progetto...[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 09:20, ott 21, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Ciao, per richiedere una spotlight chiedo a te o contatto direttamente lo staff? Perchè se non sbaglio la sezione a posta non è atttiva qui... : Sto per attivare la sezione anche qui (spero di riuscirci il prossimo weekend); dovrei occuparmi io delle richieste, ma ancora non so bene come organizzerò la sezione; comunque appena sarà attiva, potrai mandare la tua richiesta secondo la procedura lì spiegata. :) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 21:08, ott 20, 2011 (UTC) Ah ok quindi mi conviene aspettare la prossima settimana? Se ti serve una mano con template o cose del genere dimmi pure. Vedo che la sezione per le spotlight è pronta all'uso o quasi, tran un po' lascerò una richiesta probabilmente, nel frattempo ho lasciato alcune domande in Forum:Spotlight. Per quanto riguarda i template che hai creato, vorrei segnalarti alcune incongruenze: , sono sottopagine di "Template:Spotlight" che non esiste, esiste invece , per cui si dovrebbero spostare quelle pagine sotto quel template (facendo attenzione a cambiare i collegamenti a /caricamento). Poi è un doppione di , mentre e possono essere benissimo spostati nella documentazione. Pertanto se sei d'accordo procederi ad usare il template che usiamo di solito . Quando poi hai finito di sistemare la sezione delle spotlight, ti consiglierei di aggiungere il link alla barra di navigazione e anche a questa pagina (se vuoi lo faccio anche io qua). Non voglio metterti fretta o farti pressioni, solo aiutarti per quello che posso. In realtà avevo già notato le incongruenze e il doppione della pagina di documentazione...per gli spostamenti sotto il template giusto, provvedo subito. Per il template di spiegazioni preferisco usare quello nuovo in questo caso, dal momento che è più conciso e comunque funziona in un modo leggermente diverso (compare in alto). Il link nel menu di navigazione c'è già; ora aggiungo il link alla pagina della Translators' wiki. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 14:29, ott 21, 2011 (UTC) :In che senso "compare in alto"? Sarebbe diventato qualcosa di simile a . Cmq come vuoi, ho capito cosa vuoi dire.